Douche froide
by Cass Shelly
Summary: De ses sens perdus puis en partie retrouvés, le toucher est sûrement celui qui lui manque le plus. Mais savoir que Simon répondra toujours à ses désirs, même les plus banaux et désormais inutiles, l'aidant ainsi à se sentir à sa place est un bien des plus précieux.


_**Disclaimer:** _La sublime série _In the Flesh_ ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à son créateur Dominic Mitchell, tout comme je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier à avoir écrit cette histoire.

_**Pairing:**_ Kieren/Simon

_**Ndla: **Je viens juste de terminer de visionner la saison deux, m'en suis pris plein les mirettes et n'en aimant que plus cette série, je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de cet O.S.  
_

_J'avoue que c'est assez spécial comme sujet et j'espère que vous comprendrez où je pense vouloir en venir. Et que peut-être vous prendrez plaisir à la lire ^^ _

_Se passe après la saison deux et partant du principe que Simon habite chez Kieren et accessoirement dans son lit _;p

* * *

L'eau qui coule en continue sur son corps nu est froide – inutile d'user de l'eau chaude - peut-être même un peu trop, mais Kieren n'en ai désormais plus incommodé. De ses sens perdus puis en partie retrouvés, le toucher est sûrement celui qui lui manque le plus.

Si sa peau glacée avait été encore capable de réagir à ce toucher qui lui fait tant défaut, peut-être des frissons seraient-ils déjà apparus, glissant sur son épine dorsale, ces derniers suivant le tracé imaginaire des lèvres bleues de Simon ?

Prendre une douche en soi ne leur est plus chose indispensable. Mais quelque part, dans un certain sens, ça leur est _vital. _

Pour se rassurer, croire en quelque chose qui n'existe plus, juste cette fois, Kieren a ressenti ce besoin de faire quelque chose d'aussi vivant et banal que de se laver.

A deux.

Et sans surprise, Simon n'a pas protesté quand profitant d'une absence de sa famille, son jeune amant, l'a entraîné à l'étage, sa main droite emprisonnant la sienne, ses doigts qu'il _sait_ froids ne relâchant leur prise que pour se porter ensuite vers les boutons de sa chemise.

C'est dans cette salle de bain carrelée aux tons verts que le plus âgé s'est laissé - non sans un certain et étrange plaisir – lentement dévêtir, ses vêtements chutant sur le sol dans un froissement de tissu.

Mais il n'est pourtant pas resté entièrement passif, ses doigts à lui reprenant la danse de ceux de Kieren, dénudant sa peau grise qui - il en avait été sûr à cet instant précis – avait dû être exquisement douce de son vivant.

Puis presque sans prévenir, plus aucune barrière ne s'était trouvée entre deux et il s'était tenu devant lui, nu, magnifique, offert sans pudeur aucune.

Presque par défi, ses yeux à l'iris si claire et particulière avaient ensuite accrochés les siens, une fraction de seconde avant que Simon ne tende les mains, agrippe ses hanches et le ramène contre lui sans crier gare.

Il avait par la suite emprisonnées derechef ses lèvres glacées dans un baiser qui n'avait rien eu d'hésitant.

* * *

Kieren esquisse un sourire quand les mains agiles de son compagnon entourent son bassin, l'amenant logiquement à penser que ce dernier vient de se coller à lui. Si il ne possède plus le sens du toucher, il lui en a été cependant rendu trois qui restent malgré tout encore utiles - d'autant plus que mourir à dix-huit ans ne l'a en rien rendu novice.

Oh, il ne doute pas qu'étant plus âgé, Simon doit en connaître un rayon bien plus important et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il ne se prive pas d'en connaître toutes les subtilités.

Quitte à provoquer le moment propice ou répondre au désir presque brutal de son aîné. Pas que ce dernier ne soit violent dans ses paroles ou actes à son encontre, loin de là. C'est plus dans sa façon de le regarder, de l'embrasser ou de l'étreindre. Ce besoin de savoir que Kieren _est là_, entre ses bras, à lui, tout à lui.

C'est également pour ce même besoin qu'ils sont tous deux sous un jet d'eau froide, s'embrassant et se cajolant comme deux amants normaux et _vivants._

Car si ils l'avaient été totalement, capable de ressentir autrement que par la pensée, les caresses présentes auraient revêtues un aspect plus torride.

Au lieu de seulement imaginer la chaleur des mains de Simon sur sa peau nue, le cadet en aurait pleinement mesurer la teneur. Au lieu du soupir teinté de frustration qui vient de sortir de ses lèvres, un gémissement l'aurait remplacé.

Il aurait été rauque, bas et _sensuel._

Un appel à quelque chose de bien plus meilleur qu'un simple foutu toucher.

Mais Simon y répond quand même parce que même mort, il reste un homme désirant l'être qu'il tient entre ses bras d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être capable.

Coupant l'eau, il ouvre le battant de la cabine de douche et dégoulinant de perles gelées, le mène à sa chambre, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur ses hanches, son cœur mort ne battant qu'à ses propres oreilles.

* * *

Une éternité plus tard, Kieren clôt ses yeux autrefois marron, et soupire doucement, son joli minois enfoui dans le creux du cou de son amant assoupi.

Il sait sans le sentir l'humidité des draps de son lit sous leurs corps repus, conscient qu'il va lui falloir se lever pour nettoyer les traces humides de leur sieste crapuleuse, mais ne bougeant pourtant pas d'un pouce. _Encore cinq minutes. _

Évidement, aussi bons qu'ont pu être leurs ébats, ils n'en ont pas moins été le juste simulacre de ce qu'ils auraient pu être si tous deux avaient été de nouveau vivants.

Mais savoir Simon à lui autant que de le _voir_ sur lui, le découvrant de sa bouche et de ses mains, lui donnant ainsi pleinement le sentiment d'être à sa place tel qu'il est aujourd'hui, est un cadeau bien plus précieux que n'importe quels souvenirs de sa vie d'avant.

Les paupières toujours closes, le jeune homme sourit pour lui même, sentant inexorablement le sommeil le tenter quand la voix familière de sa mère l'appelle soudainement alors que la porte d'entrée se referme dans un claquement sec :

« Kieren ? »

_Merde !_


End file.
